Such a sanitary fitting is known from DE 203 17 375 U1. The sanitary fitting described there comprises in the region of the water outlet or water inlet illumination means with which light of different colours can be generated. In this case the colour is adjusted depending on the temperature of the water. In an embodiment described in more detail therein the illumination means comprise three LEDs, which are directly arranged between outlet openings of the sanitary fitting.